


【2369】后窗 Chapter 11

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 5





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

11

这段时日，伽式娱乐培训部里人人都累得人仰马翻。原本他们还因为即将到来的新年假期有些懈怠，现在却不得不无时无刻强打起精神，暗自祈祷自己表现得足够专业、足够努力、足够积极向上，生怕展示得不到位就会下一秒走人。

原因则是他们好端端的寄居蟹式老板不知为何，时间十分不固定地频频出现在培训楼层。虽说人站在那里赏心悦目，也是一道风景线，但一想到他的身份，立刻赋予你学生时代被中年班主任在窗外盯住的感觉。

这么折磨下来，谁都有些吃不消。不光是训练的老师累，艺人的任务也无端加重，每天练完回去后只有呼吸的力气。

于是公司内部纷纷传言是不是有谁被老板看上了，所以才这么大张旗鼓地借监督工作之名行暗自窥探之实。

“不管是谁，都快点让老板得手吧。这样下去谁受得了。” 这是全体员工的心声。

和老板隔着一道玻璃门，专业出身的老师教的比平时卖力得多，后背被汗浸湿了一大片，衣服下摆快滴出水来还能每个动作都做到位。

相比之下，没什么舞蹈功底又饿得发昏的翟潇闻快不行了，好不容易练完这一part，立刻瘫倒在地板上把气喘匀，连去喝水的气力都没有。

好在明天的任务是在唱片制作部录EP，还有个盼头，不然他估计只想当场去世。

不不不，还不至于当场去世。虽然很累，但很开心。

舞蹈老师奇怪地看了这个嘴角上扬的学员一眼，这人怕不是练傻了，累成这样还能笑得出来。

———

水泥早就被养得心宽体胖，活脱脱成了一只有花纹的宠物猪。练了一天舞蹈的翟潇闻才软倒在沙发上，重物就准确无误地往膝盖上一扑，差点要了他半条命。

“水泥啊水泥，给你起了这个名字，你就往超重的路上一去不复返了。”安抚了下扑了空的猫咪，他继续滑着手机屏幕。一边吐槽现在的app为了浏览量也太不择手段，首页弄得全都是情感问题，一边忍不住点进去看。

“你们公司最近练得这么夸张吗？”任豪戴着口罩坐在阳台那边的躺椅上，扫了一眼那人毫无坐姿的样子，又接着玩手里的游戏。

“对啊，老板天天视察，真的是每天练到一滴滴汗都没有了。”

握着的手机震了下，任豪退回微信界面，是肖凯中发的消息。

KevinShaw: 我快教不下去了。快救救我。  
Howie@SC: 厨房炸了吗？  
KevinShaw: 那倒没有。  
KevinShaw: 就是我的工作强度太大了，无法拥有业余生活了。  
Howie@SC: ？  
KevinShaw: 你知道他这个月画了多少吗？两百页！我的教学速度快跟不上他的创作速度了。  
Howie@SC: 怎么会这么多，应该八十页就可以了吧。  
KevinShaw: 谁知道是因为谁[白眼]

没再继续回复肖凯中，他叹了口气，暂停游戏，合上了眼睛。

翟潇闻正在给刚看完的情感问题下面的最赞点反对。

什么“当你同时喜欢两个人的时候，一定要选第二个。 如果你足够喜欢第一个， 怎么会爱上第二个呢？” 就是在给自己变心还心安理得找借口嘛。

看向那边不知道读到什么消息蹙起眉头的人，他把手按在胸口。

心脏缓慢有力地在胸腔里跳动着，还是正常的速度。

不要纠结了，至少现在还有全身而退的机会。

别人的幸福太过沉重，他自认承担不起，也没必要承担。

“你该回家了。” 

这句话听起来似乎不止表面意思那么简单，引得口罩上方的眼睛转过来看向他，手指按住了Home键，传来的是Siri没有感情的女声: “我好像不明白”。

翟潇闻不由得笑了。

我们也许很合适，但是……“和你在一起太没有挑战性了。”  
焉栩嘉那种hard模式可能更适合他。

“解约的事你准备怎么办？”声音透过口罩传来，听不出口气。

“只能慢慢来了。其实也只剩四年了，现在这样还挺能提高我能力的，说不定准备好了哪天就红了。”

那边坐着的人不赞同地摇了摇头，掏出支票簿签好一张，撕下后递了过来。  
“喏，你的违约金。”

“焉栩嘉肯定会气炸的。”瞟了眼票面的签名，想象了一下直接把这张支票递给焉栩嘉的画面，翟潇闻就止不住地笑。

“不想让他气炸的话，可以先兑到你账户再给他转过去，或者签你自己的支票给他。怎么处理你自己决定。” 给焉栩嘉制造障碍的机会，他当然是不会错过的。

这也不失为一个看清他的好方式呢。毕竟这样下去他也快累得扛不住了。

翟潇闻这样想着，转了转眼睛，原本拒绝的手变了方向，收了下来。

———

车流渐稀，喧闹也随之背道而驰。驶进门前的车道时，周围的一切是浓重夜色笼罩下的寂静。远离了闹市的灯光辉映，抬头便能看见刚升到中天的猎户座。

十二月夜空最亮的存在。

曾经那颗最闪亮的星星，藏在众多孤星之中的光芒，还能找得到吗？

深吸了一口午夜冰冷的空气，任豪推开大门走了进去。

其他房间都蛰伏在黑暗中，除了画室的微光隐隐透过门的缝隙，指引着他。

电脑屏幕还停留在未上色的画稿界面，作者却趴在数绘版上睡得正沉，架着的圆框眼镜早滑到了鼻梁下方。尽管开着暖风，房间里还不算冷，但看了眼睡着的人身上穿着的薄卫衣，还是摸了下枕在头下方的手确认。

果然冰凉得吓人。

把人抱起来的时候，才发现oversized衣服掩盖下的身体瘦了很多，如一个薄薄的纸片人似的，不用废什么力气就可以抬到床上。许是赶工太乏，这么大的动作都没有被惊醒，睡梦里还知道拒绝粉红豹的存在，攥住他递过去的手。

任豪就这么坐在床边，隔着这段时日打量着他的睡相。床头灯的光晕打在脸上投下阴影，面颊有些失了从前的饱满，眼圈也隐隐有了青色，只有胸口微微的起伏还是一样的不安稳。

“怎么把自己弄成这幅样子。”

漫长的梦境中，他好像困在极地的风暴肆虐，周身都那样的冷，勉强用身体挡着寒风升起了一小团火，可只有手掌那里传来的一点点热量。

这远远不够，还要再离得更近些。

眼睫颤动了几下，何洛洛醒了过来。

原来没有什么冰雪，也没有什么火焰，手掌传来的温度是……涣散的目光聚焦后对上的是一双有些发红的温润眼眸。

“你回来啦。” 一张口，才发现声音有些干涩。

“回来了。给你倒点水吧。”

“等一下。” 他伸手取掉了对方西装上粘着的猫毛，凝视着，语气很是郑重：“过敏的话，就要离猫远一点。不然你会难受，我也会难受的。”

星星破碎在他眸中，只剩冰冷的银河发出粼粼的波光。

“不会了。”是同样的郑重。

于是初见时的璀璨星河又旧日重现，亮于方才仰望过的星空灿烂。

望着这样的光芒，任豪感觉自己心里的那点怕、那点疚一点点地化为无形，所有的摇摆迟疑、孤寂冷意都烟消云散了。

窗外树影斑驳，窗内唯有这通明透亮的光。

“帮你招个上色助理吧。”

“不行，我要自己招。”

“好，听你的。”

tbc


End file.
